La sirvienta y el amo
by alice-baskervilla27
Summary: Buenas tardes a todos mi nombre es lucy heartifilia tengo 21 a os. Soy la sirvienta del heredero de la mansion Dragneel, Natsu Dragneel y vengo a decirles que mi vida aqui no es nada normal ya que acabo de descubrir que mi amo es un vampiro (-.-U), que interesante...
1. Chapter 1

**buenas esta es una historia hecha por mi de natsu y lucy, espero que les guste ^^)/**

**nota: si se parece en algo en alguna historia de ustedes avisenme, gracias.**

* * *

**Capitulo I- "la sirvienta"**

Era un dia muy hermoso al ya haber llegado la primavera, una epoca donde las flores comenzaban a nacer despues del invierno y los arboles volvia a tener sus hojas en la ciudad de magnolia, que estaba en el reino de fiore, por las calles de esta caminaba una joven de por lo menos 20 o 21, de cabellera rubia y ojos color dorado o chocolate, un poco de los dos. La joven caminaba muy tranquila.

- ¡Ah!, espero llegar a timepo- se dijo la joven, dando un suspiro resinada y luego recuperando el animo- pero no importa lucy, hoy es el dia, tengo que hacer esto si no, no me llamaria lucy heartifilia!

-senorita! tenga ciudado!- le grito un senor a la distancia que cruzaba en su barco de pesca, ya que la joven estaba muy cerca de este del rio, y sin darse cuenta

-eh?- ella no reacciono a tiempo, ya que termino callendo al rio, por haber resvalado con una cascara de banana, -ahh...

En el rio estaba la joven toda mojada despues del chapuson que se dio.

-genial, ahora estoy toda mojada...ahhh! por que a mi?!- se dijo la joven, levantandose del rio y comenzando a sacudir su ropa mojada, ya que ella iba vestida de una franela gris, un jean azul, y unas zapatillas blancas, ademas de que su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta.- no debi escuchar a levi, cuando me decia que tenia que encontrar un trabajo, pero bueno a seguir caminando.

Despues de terminar de decirse, eso la joven con lagrimas casi en los ojos, esta comenzo a caminar, en direccion de nuevo a su nuevo trabajo, llevando solo una maleta y un bolso color rosa que milagrosamente no se mojaron.

-espero llegar a tiempo, porque creo que me perdi...-se dijo lucy, para luego mirar, una casa enorme que se veia a la distancia- Por fin!- grito emocionada- al fin llegue, y yo pensando que ya me habia perdido.

-despues de todo lo que pase-

-plue- (como deben saber, me es dificil describir a plue, asi que intenten imaginarlo)-

-eh?!, plue que haces hay?!- se sorprendio lucy, al ver a su companero dentro de este, comiendo un dulce- no, no debes estar hay, si no me despidiran

-plue...- solo decia este

-plue, por favor, no me hagas tener que devolverme para llevarte con cana, para que te ciude, ah...auch!- estornudo lucy

-disculpe?- la llamo una voz

-si?- reacciono lucy al ver a una senora mayor de por lo menos 62 a~os, su cabello era rubio corto hasta el cuello, donde le quedaban ondulados y sus ojos eran color dorado o chocolate, igual a los de lucy.

"sorprendente esta senora, se parece mucho a mi..."- penso lucy

-jovencita, usted no deveria andar mojada por las calles- dijo la senora amablemente

-eh? ah, se refiere...- lucy iba a continuar pero la senora la imterrupio

-vi, caundo te caiste al rio, asi que me preguntaba si estarias bien?- pregunto la senora dulcemente

-oh, no se preocupe, un poco de agua no me hace dano, jejeje- le respondio lucy sonriendo

-oh, ya veo- dijo la senora sonriente, mientras se acercaba a lucy- pero, venga necesita ponerse otra ropa, asi que por que no viene a mi casa esta hay mismo, y no acepto un no por respuesta.

-oh, gracias...pero, llegare tarde, a mi nuevo trabajo- le dijo lucy ya que ella no queria molestar en la casa de la senora.

-trabajo? no,no,no una jovencita no debe estar asi puedes cojer un resfriado ademas de que el trabajo puede esperar, asi que vamos?- le dijo la senora sonriente para luego agarrarla de la muneca y llevarla consigo, en cambio lucy no hizo resistencia solo la seguia sonriente.

Despues de unos minutos lucy y la senora llegaron a una pequena casa de color blanco, con una balcon de barotes dorados y algunas masetas de margaritas y orquideas, que estaba cerca del rio. Al pasar el rato, lucy ya vestia otra ropa, una falda negra larga, una blusa blanca con mangas cortas y las mismas zapatillas blancas que usaba ante, ademas de que ahora su cabello seguia recogido en una coleta pero con una cinta color blanco.

-espero que te guste, la verdad es que esa ropa la usaba antes cuando era mas joven y ahora mismo dudo que me sirva- dijo la senora en risas

-si, muchas gracias, realmente no se como agradecercelo- le respondio lucy sinceramente.

-no te preocupes

-no, no tienes nada que agradecerme, la verdad es que cuando te vi...no se como decirlo pero me recordaste a mi, en otro tiempo- dijo la senora nostalgica, a lo que lucy solo la miraba sonriente.

-ahh, verdad no me presente me llamo alice- le dijo la senora sonriente, poniendo en una mesa un te verde que habia hecho

-mucho gusto, senora alice, yo me llamo lucy heartifilia, es un gusto conocerla- dijo lucy, sentada en la mesa de color blanco

-el mio tambien lucy- le contesto la senora sentandose frente a ella- y no tenia porque hacer el te, no es necesario

-no,no el te es bueno para los resfriados- le dijo la mujer, sonriente- y parece que tu amigo opina todo lo contrario a ti

Esta parte lo dijo la senora en risas, a lo que lucy miraba como plue bebia de la taza de te y comia su paleta, lucy solo se puso a reir tambien

-tiene todo la razon, jeje- solo dijo lucy sonriente, para luego tomar un sorbo del te- sorprendente esta muy rico

-gracias

-la verdad, es que no esperaba que alguien me ayudara, porque es mi primera vez aqui- le contesto sinceramente lucy.

-oh, ya veo, pero hace un rato dijiste que viniste por un trabajo?- le pregunto extranada la senora.

-si, vengo a trabajar como sirvienta de la mansion dragnell- le contesto lucy dando un suspiro

-la mansion dragneel?- sorprendiendose, la senora- en serio? porque lo que se es que la mansion dragneel, es conocida por ser una de las casa mas importantes y ricas del todo el lugar?

-si, pero no tengo eleccion, por lo que se la casa necesita nuevas empleados o sirvientas ya que por lo que se, el dueno del lugar el senor dragneel, necesita nuevas empleadas

-ya veo

-pero bueno, la verdad necesito el dinero, ya que mi padre esta enfermo y no tengo como poder pagar sus medicina y mi madre...- esto ultimo lucy lo dijo un poco triste, haciendo que la senora se diera cuenta de que su madre ya no estaba en este dando un suspiro comenzo a levantarse del asiento y continuo ahora sonriente- muchas gracias senora alice realmente se lo agradesco, pero tengo que irme...

-espera, jovencita...- iba a llamarla la senora que seguia todavia sentada

-no se preocupe y si se refiere a la ropa mojada, podria por favor guardarmela despues vendre por ella?- le pregunto lucy a la senora mientras buscaba su maleta y su bolso

-esta bien, pequena, espero que te vaya bien- le dijo ahora la senora sonriente

-muchas gracias, vamos plue- dijo lucy ahora poniendo a plue dentro de su bolso donde estaba sin cerrarla y cojiendo su maleta- nos vemos!

Grito lucy, corriendo a la distancia, para llegar a su destino la mansion dragneel, donde muchos secretos se ocultan en esta.


	2. Chapter 2

**bueno, bueno hoy les traigo el Segundo capitulo que ya esta hecho antes de publicar el primero, pero espero les guste y si reconosco que tengo que arrelgar la forma de escritura pero espero que les guste :)**

**si ven algun error o problema por favor avisenme, gracias ^^)/**

* * *

Capitulo: II "el amo"

Frente a la gran casa o mansion de la familia dragneel estaba lucy, mirando su gran tamano. La mansion parecia una vieja casa Victoriana, Antigua.

-sorprendente, es enorme!- dijo lucy impresiona al ver la casa de color marron oscuro, con un toco siniestro y oscuro, aunque se notaba que estaba bien conservada y bien cuidada- es mas grande de lo que esperaba...

Lucy sorprendida se acerco a la puerta y comenzo a tocar, hasta que una senora mayor de cabello rosa, le abrio la puerta, vistiendo una ropa de maid de falda larga y un delantal blanco, ademas de un par de lentes de vidrios y unas botas de color marron oscuro.

- ¡Ah, por fin llegas!- dijo la senora al parecer estar molesta- ¡Ya era hora que llegarás, jovencita!

-si!- respondio lucy al sentir el temor que se esa senora le daba.

-muy bien, llegaste tarde pero cumpliste por lo menos con llegar bien, tu nombres es?- pregunto la senora tratando de recorder

-lucy, lucy heartifilia- le contexto lucy algo dudosa

-muy bien, lucy sigueme- dijo la senora, dandole el paso por la puerta para que pasara, hasta que un ruido llamo su atencion- que fue eso?

-eh?- lucy se sorprendio al sentir como plue se movia dentro de su bolso

_"plue!, no te muevas tanto, por favor..."- _penso lucy casi en llanto y nerviosa

-mmm- solo podia decir poluchka sospechando de lucy, mientras esta reia nerviosa, hasta que el bolso dejo de moverse- bueno, no importa entra

-si!- respondio lucy dando un suspiro y entro a la casa, al verla por dentro se impresiono mas. La casa Victoriana parecia mas Hermosa por dentro, todo perecia estar cubierto por grandes cortinas de color rojo y bordes dorados, las paredes estaban de color marron oscuro con bordes dorados tambien, y cuadros de tipos de Colinas o atardeceres, ademas de que habia una gran escalera en el centro, donde de esta bajaba una gran alfombra de color rojo que llegaba hasta las puertas enormes y unos hermos candelabros colgaban del techo.

-por cierto, yo soy poluchka, la ama de llaves. Por tanto tu futura superior como sirvienta de esta casa.- hablo poluchka seriamente

- ¡S-Si, señora! Mucho gusto – saludo lucy nerviosamente

-bien, vamos te mostrare tu habitacion- dijo poluchka para luego comenzar a llevar a lucy adonde ella se iba a quedar a dormir- y recuerda una cosa esta completamente prohibido subir al Segundo piso sino te lo ordenan entendido?

-S-si!- respondio lucy

-bien-

Poluchka comenzo a caminar seguida de lucy, por uno de los pasillo que estaban al lado de los escalones que eran iluminados por lamparas en las paredes de vidrio, las dos caminaron hasta llegar a la cocina. Lucy quedo sorprendida al ver la cocina, toda la casa parecia al estilo antiguo except por la cocina que parecia estar todo completamente moderno, las paredes de color marron oscuro, el piso de madera, los gabinetes de cocina de color caoba recien nuevos igual que los cajones, ademas de su estufa, nevera y meseta de color negro, un candelabro colgantes y unas grandes ventanas de vidrio.

-como debes saber esta es lo cocina, donde tendras que todo lo que vayas a comer solo lo comeras aqui, no pudes acercarte a comer al comedor principal donde come la familia dragneel, entendiste bien?- pregunto poluchka mirando a lucy

-si- solo respondio lucy, tratando de ocultar su asombro.

-bien, entiendes rapido-

-bien, parece que entiendes rapido- solo dijo poluchka para luego seguir caminando al pasar por un pasillo que se podia entrar por la puerta de madera que la cocina tenia para llegar al sontano donde estaba la reserve de vino, y otra dos donde se entraba por dentro de la casa a la cocina y otra por afuera. Lucy solo la seguia hasta que se detuvieron frente a unas de las puertas que tenia el pasillo grande.

-Esta sera tu habitacion- dijo poluchka cojiendo un par de llaves que llevaba en su mano, para abrirla- hay tienes tu ropa asi que cambiate rapido, el joven amo te espera-

Termino de decir poluschka para luego cerrar la puerta detras de si y dejar a lucy dentro de esta, despues de haber entrado.

-ahh, que dia mas raro o no? plue?- dijo lucy sacando a plue de su bolso

-plue...- solo decia este haciendo que lucy se rieara

-bien, es hora de que me cambien no quiero llegar tarde- dijo lucy, para luego poner de plue en su cama, donde este sentado estaba comiendo una paleta que lucy llevaba.

La habitacion de lucy era de color blanco con borados negros, y una gran ventana de vidrio, donde los mueble eran de color marron caoba, al ser una cama, al lado tenia una mesita de noche, un escritorio con su silla y un par de libros, ademas de un armario pequeno y la habitacion era iluminada por dos lamparas que estaban en la mesita de noche y otra en el escritorio.

-bueno, la habitacion no estan mala...ahora ella dijo que me cambiara, veamos- dijo lucy buscando en el armario hasta encotrar una ropa de maid, de magas largas y una camisa debajo, con unas medias blancas y unos zapatos negros igual que el vestido negro corto hasta las rodillas- espero que me sirva, aunque lo dudo

Despues de unos minutos llamo polushka a la puerta:

-muevete el amo te espera!- dijo seriamente para luego retirarse, seguida de lucy que ya estaba cambiada. Las dos caminaron hasta llegar a la entrada principal donde entro lucy, para luego subir por los escalones y pasar por los pasillos hasta llegar a unas grandes puertas de madera

-recuerda una cosa, todo lo que el joven amo diga se debe hacer, si quieres mantener tu empleo- le advirtio polucha=ka

-e-entendido!- respondio lucy

-bien, ahora joven natsu, ha llegado la nueva sirvienta! – anunció ella seria, despues de haber tocado la puerta.

- Muy bien. Hazla pasar.- dijo una voz detras de las puertas

Lucy entro algo insegura, pero poluchka no, poniendo mas nerviosa a lucy

"_no, no, no se vaya!" _grito lucy en su mente sin mirar a Natsu todavia

Hasta que al final dando un suspiro mentalmente, lucy miraro hacia delante suyo y pudo ver al dueño de esa casa sentado en su escritorio en medio de esa gran sala, seguramente el despacho. La luz de afuera que entraba por las ventanas de vidrio grandes le impidio ver claramente su rostro, pero se dio cuenta de que era un hombre de por lo menos 24 a~os.

"_que joven!" _penso lucy sorprendida, pero comenzo a fijarse bien, y se dio cuenta de que su cabello era rosa y sus ojos eran de un color negro casi donde no se les veian las pupilas.

-ahh..-lucy no sabia que decir, mientras este la miraba seriamente

-tu nombre?- pregunto natsu sin mucho interes, sorprendiendo a lucy

"_es que acaso esta genta jamas dicen "hola" o "buenas tardes" de que planeta son?" _penso lucy casi con un tic en el ojos.

-tu nombre?- pregunto de Nuevo natsu, casi en una orden'

-yo soy lucy heartifilia! mucho gusto!- se presento lucy con una pequena inclinacion- la que postulo en el puesto de sirvienta que tiene vacante.

-ya veo- fue lo unico que dijo natsu, dando un suspiro para luego cojer un folder lleno de papeles- muy bien puedes irte

-eh?- solo podia decir lucy extranada- d-disculpe?

-si? que desea?- pregunto natsu si mirarla

"_pero, q-que le pasa a este tipo?! quien se cree que es?!" _penso furiosa lucy por dentro

-que debo hacer ahora?- pregunto lucy, haciendo que natsu la mirara y respondiera

-bueno, senorita heartifilia...-comenzo a decir natsu parandose de su asiento y dejando el folde al lado de el- usted es una persona que fue contratada para obedecer las ordenes que se le den verdad?

-si!- respondio lucy nerviosa al ver como este la miraba de arriba a bajo, muy cerca de lucy, poniendo las mejillas de esta rosadas

"_e-es muy guapo-o pero que estas pensando lucy!" _penso lucy mirando a natsu que iba vestido de un pantalon de tela negro, con una camisa blanca, una franela negra debajo y unos tenis deportivos negros, ademas de una bufanda blanca con cuadros .

_-_como debe saber ademas no aceptamos personas desobedientes- dijo natsu ahora sonriendo sarcasticamente

-pues senor, dragneel, yo no soy una persona desobediente y me se llevar bien con las personas- contest lucy, dejando atras su nerviosismo y poniendose firme

-muy bien!- dijo natsu riendo como un nino, para luego sentarse otra vez en el escritorio- contratada!

-en serio?- pregunto lucy para ver si lo que le decia no era una broma

-si en serio, pero como debes saber deberás adaptarte enseguida a la casa y los cuidados de la misma. poluchka te ayudará con tus cosas y tus dudas sobre limpiar, servir y preparar eventos. Pero... Debo añadir que, yo seré el que más obediencia deberas dar, entendido?

-si, senor!- respondio emocionada lucy.

-ademas de que Tu deberás mantenerme contento, estar siempre disponible cuando te necesite, y hacer todo lo que te ordene en el momento y en el lugar que este ¿entendido?

-eh?!- reacciono lucy al ver la Mirada que este le ponia de que si- si, senor...

– Bien. Puedes retirarte ya debiste instalarte, bien Manana a primera hora empezarás a trabajar. poluchka te pondrá a prueba durante la primera semana. Si la superás... serás definitivamente sirvienta de la familia dragneel, si no puedes despedirte de tu empleo- dijo esto en broma

Mientras lucy no tenia una mas minima Mirada de que le gustara esa broma

-si...- respondio deprimida por todo el trabajo que le esperaba

Despues de unos segundos lucy se fue de la habitacion, dejando a natsu sonriente divertido

- Lucy heartifilia... - nombró él sonriendo con sarcasmo y diversión – No hay duda, sera alguien muy interesante-


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno aqui les traigo el capitulo 3 espero que les guste ^^ y diganme si tengo algun error ortografico, asi que nos los distraigo mas y sigan leyendo.**

'

* * *

Capitulo: 3 "sorpresas"

Ya habia pasado un semana desde que lucy habia llegado a la mansion dragneel, pero para ella era como si hubiera pasado un semana de mucha tortura por que...

-NO!- grito lucy- ESO NUNCA!

-no grites tan fuerte- le dijo natsu dandose unos golpecitos en el oido- me dejaras sordo

-p-pero yo, yo...-lucy iba a continuar pero lagrimitas en pesaron a salirle- NO QUIERO HACERLO! (TT^TT)

-AAHH!-ahora grito natsu- NO ME GRITES!

-bien...- respondio lucy calmandose

-ah, veamos que no quieres hacer?- le pregunto natsu extranado

-pues no quiero limpiar la despensa...- le dijo en susurrus lucy mirando el suelo

-por que no?- pregunto de Nuevo- y hablamas alto que no te escucho

-es que...-lucy comenzo a recordar lo que le habia pasado horas antes

_Bajando por los escalones estaba lucy llevando en su mano una lampara_

_-no puedo creer que tenga que limpiar todo esto- se dijo mirando la antigua despensa de comida vieja y llena de polvo- parece que nunca la hubieran limpiado, tendra siglos sucia_

_Lucy comenzo a mirar el lugar que tenia muchas telaranas en la pared y todo estaba lleno de polvo y dando un suspiro, puso la lampara ensima de un barril que estaba vacio, mientras cojia una escoba de madera que estaba al lado._

_-bien lucy tienes que limpiar todo esto, asi que esfuerzarte- se dijo a si misma tratando de animarse- aunque es facil decirlo que hacerlo..._

_Ya limpiando el lugar un extrano ruido alerto a lucy quien dirijio su Mirada a un puerta que estaba medio abierta, aunque horas antes estaba cerrada_

_-muy bien, mejor sera que siga limpiando pudo haber sido el viento- se dijo cuando comenzo a fijarse que solo habia una ventana y no habia viento..._

_Otro ruido volvio a alertar a lucy, voltiando a ver como una de las cubetas que habia ahy se habia caido_

_-ok, ahora estoy asustada, no,no,no lucy no seas cobarde tal vez fue una rata...aunque no me gusten muchos...pero...- se decia hasta que otro ruido la interrupio_

_-qu-quien anda h-hay?!- pregunto lucy tartamudante agarrando fuertemente la escoba. Mientras se acercaba a donde estaba la puerta medio abierta para luego abrirla por completo y ver ..._

_-ah, solo es una rata- dijo esta dando un suspiro _

_-hola- dijo una voz cerca de la rata_

_-hola- respondio lucy sonriente...segundos despues pasaron hasta que reacciono- LA RATA-A H-HABLO?! (o.O), ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! o si?_

_-eh? ese fui yo- dijo una voz detras de lucy_

_-eh?- lucy volteo la Mirada para luego mirar que no habia nadie detras de ella_

_-muy bien, voy a parar en loca (._.), ahora escucho voces- se dijo lucy- quien anda hay?!_

_Lucy llamo pero nadie le contesto, extranada decidio volver a mirar donde estaba la rata para luego ver una extrana sombra de ojos rojos con colmillos llenos de sangre mientras la rata la llevaba en su boca_

_-ah?- solo podia decir lucy-AAhhh! UN MOSTRUO!_

_Grito lucy corriendo del lugar hasta llegar a la puerta por donde entro y cerrarla de golpee, para volver a salir corriendo del lugar hasta terminar chocando contra alguien_

_-p-pero que pasa?- pregunto Poluchka extranada mirandola, mientras esta trataba de decir palabra alguna_

_-ah,ah,ha,ha habia un m-mostrou-u alla- b-ajo- dijo tartamudeante sin poder decir palabra alguna_

_-calmese, heartifilia!- la llamo Poluchka- que es lo que sucede?_

_-es que vi un mostruo- le respondio lucy- con ojos rojos y colmillos_

_-un que?- pregunto extranada Poluchka- tal vez fue tu imaginacion (-.-U)/_

_-no, no yo lo vi en serio- dijo lucy afirmando_

_-esta bien, vamos a ver a ese mostruo- dijo Poluchka despues de dar un suspiro para dirijise al lugar seguida de lucy por detras_

_-veamos, esto era lo que te habia asustado una rata muerta- dijo Poluchka dando otro suspiro_

_-p-pero...-lucy iba a continuar cuando fue interrupida_

_-senorita heartifilia, le pido que no vuelvo a hacer ese escandalo y vuelva a trabajar- le ordeno Poluchka llendose del lugar_

_-esta bien...-respondio lucy hasta que ella reacciono- pero no volvere a limpiar estwe lugar y se lo dire al amo_

_Despues de decirse eso salio corriendo del lugar para dirijirse adonde estaba el senor dragneel en su despacho._

Regresando al presente natsu solo la miraba extranado mientras lucy solo miraba el suelo

-pues no quiero volver a limpiar el almacen- solo dijo lucy apenada

-ah...-dando un suspiro- muy bien, no lo tendras que limpiar de ahora en adelante lo hara Poluchka

-e-en serio?!- pregunto esta alegre

_"no puedo creerlo, siempre pense que era un hombre frio o anormal pero ahora es (*W*) un angel" _- pensaba lucy hasta que natsu la interrupio

-pero ya que Poluchka lo va hacer tendras que encargarte de traerme el desayuno, la comida y la cena a mi despacho- dijo este sonriente de manera egoista

_"retiro lo dicho, -.-U)" _penso lucy dejando atras todo rastro de alegria.

-p-pero...-iba a reclamar cuando natsu la interrumpio

-nada de peros, como debes saber estare muy ocupado y como no tendre tiempo de bajar a comer tendras que hacer lo que te dije y si te preocupas por tu trabajo no tienes que preocuparte ya que Poluchka se encargara entendido?

-si-

-bien, puedes retirarte- dijo este volviendo su Mirada al libro que leia

-si, amo- respondio lucy casi amargamente, para luego salir del lugar y dirijirse a la cocina

En la cocina estaba lucy lavando los platos a la vez que estaba enojada

-no puedo creerlo en verdad es un idiota!- decia lucy enojada- quien se cree que es?! no me agrada para nada!

-bueno, mi hermano siempre hace esas cosas- dijo una voz detras de lucy

-pero aun asi es un tonto- dijo de Nuevo lucy sin dares cuenta de la voz, hasta que reacciono volteandose de repente para mirar de donde provenia la voz- eh? (o.o)

-hola!- dijo un nino de por lo menos 9 a~os de edad, de cabello Azul que extranamente tenian forma de gato, usando una camisa Azul con rallas blancas, un pantalon corto negro y unas botas igual-

-eh? un nino?- se pregunto lucy al verlo- quien eres tu?

-ah, yo soy happy, happy dragneel- respondio este sonriente- aye! y tu?

-ah, pues yo soy lucy, lucy heartifilia- respondio esta sonriente (^^)

-es un gusto lucy- dijo ahora happy

-si, por cierto no me des esos sustos happy- dijo lucy- a veces siento que se me saldra el alma del susto

-aye!- solo decia este

-por cierto happy te gustaria un dulce, ahora mismo casi termino de lavar los platos pero te gustaria algun dulce?- le pregunto ella amablemente

-claro!- respondio este alegre

-muy bien, jejeje- dijo lucy riendo leve dirijiendose a la nevera que era enorme

-oye, lucy dijiste que no te agradaba natsu, por que?- pregunto happy sentado en una silla de la mesa blanca con tono oscuro que estaba en el medio de la cocina

-ah, bueno eso fue por que...ahora que lo pienso dijiste hermano?- se pregunto lucy mientras sacaba de la nevera una tarta de fresas y la ponia en las meseta de la cocina que eran de color negro con un poco de gris, para luego dirijirse al estante de madera.

-asi, eso es por que el es mi hermano- respondio happy sonriente

-oh, ya veo, jamas pense que tuviera un hermano- dijo lucy, cojiendo un plato de vidrio para luego partir un trozo del pastel y servirlo con un tenedor de metal

-pues si, nadie nunca cree que somos hermanos- dijo este

-entiendo-sonriendo le paso el plato con pastel- toma

-gracias!- respondio alegre happy- que rico!

-jejeje- lucy reia leve

-dime, happy una pregunta?

-si~?-pregunto este con la boca llena

-etto (^^U) es extrano pero nunca te vi en la casa esta semana que llevo aqui

-ah, eso...bueno es que yo a veces duermo de dia y salgo de noche- le contesto happy con una rebanada en su boca

-por que?- se pregunto lucy

-ah pues por que soy un vampire- le contesto simplemente happy

-un vampire jejejeje- lucy solo se reia- en serio?

-si y natsu tambien aye!- le dijo este como si fuera lo mas simple del mundo

-eh?- lucy dejo de reir para comenzar a reaccionar levantandose de golpee ya que se habia sentado al lado de happy. Ella termino cayendo al piso.

-u-UN VAMPIRO?! (0.0)!- grito asustada senalando a happy mientras este la miraba extranado.

* * *

_querida madre:_

_vengo a decirte que me encuentro bien, acabo de comenzar mi trabajo en la mansion dragneel aunque solo llevo una semana aqui me eh llevado bien con la amas de llaves aunque es un poco dura, jeje y el jefe a veces lo veo y otras veces no pe__ro __pues para contarte es un lugar muy hermoso. __Aunque los oficcios son algo dificiles y cansados __pero no son nada para mi y si te preguntas por papa el estabien aun sigue enfermo pero el doctor dice que se estara mejor pronto asi que no te preocupes._

_Pero sabes mama, a veces siento que esta casa oculta algo pero que se puede hacer, algun dia lo sabre._

_de parte de: lucy_

_P.D: no te preocupes yo estare bien y cuidate mucho._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos ^^ hoy tuve mucho animo de escribir y algo de imagincion ^^U pero hoy les traigo el cuarto capitulo de esta historia, y por favor les pido que dejen reviews par saber que tanto les ha gustado y si tengo alguna falta, por favor y gracias.**

**bueno es hora de irme par que continuen leyendo, bye.**

* * *

Capitulo: 4 "Mi amo es un vampiro"

-u-UN VAMPIRO?! (O.O)- grito lucy asustada al no poder creer lo que escuchaba, mientras happy la miraba extranado.

-eh, si- dijo happy comiendo su pastel

-a-ahhh...-lucy no podia decir palabra alguna, por lo que habia escuchado

"_e-esto es una broma, es imposible..." _pensaba lucy hasta que reacciono, preguntando:

-eh, espera!- levantandose del piso y poniendose en frente de happy- dijiste que el amo es un vampiro tambien cierto?

-aye!- contesto happy con otro troso de pastel en su boca

"_como no me di cuenta antes..." _pensaba lucy recordando que dias antes habia encontrado en la despensa nueva un nevera llena de bolsas de sangres de diferentes tipos, ademas de que un dia horas despues tubo que lavar un monton de capas negras- _"ahh, las senales eran simples -.-U)"_

-oye, lucy- la llamo happy

-si?-

-podrias darme mas pastel?- pregunto happy sonriente dandole el plato con el que ella le habia servido

-esta bien- respondio sonriente cojiendolo para luego servirle, mientras pensaba: "_es imposible que sea un vampiro y aunque la fuera es demasiado dulce"_

_-_oye, lucy- la llamo happy de Nuevo

-si?

-eres rara- le dijo happy sonriente

Como si una estaca le hubiera caido a lucy en el Corazon esta era rodeada por un aura negra:

_"(T^T) me llamo rara..."_

-oigan por que hay tanto escandalo- dijo una voz desde la puerta de la cocina sorprendiendo a lucy y happy

-ah! natsu eres tu?- dijo happy mirando a natsu sonriente

-eh? si, soy yo- contesto este de lo mas normal- por cierto porque hacen tanto ruido y donde esta poluschka?

-ah...-lucy se quedo viendo a natsu a la vez que pensaba:

"_es imposible que sea un vampiro, parece mas humano que uno"_

_-_mmm...que miras? y donde esta poluchka? - pregunto natsu al darse cuenta que lucy no paraba de mirarlo

-ah, no nada- respondio lucy- y poluchka-san ella salio a comprar algunas cosas por lo que me dijo

-ah, ya veo...-dijo natsu dando un suspiro y sentandose al lado de happy en una de las sillas- ya veo, entonces quiero que me prepares algo de comer

-eh?- lucy no entendia bien lo que natsu decia hasta que su mente reacciono

"_no me digas que piensa comerme! o.o" _reaccionando de golpee se pego a la pared con cara de espanto O.O-Qu-que tu quieres que?!

-que quiero comer- le respondio natsu extranado, hacienda que lucy terminara desmayandose al piso con su alma saliendose de la boca.

-pero que la pasa- natsu solo se sorprendia al ver a lucy casi desfallecida (N/A: pobre lucy XD)

-oye natsu- lo llamo happy

-dime?-

-creo que lucy entendio que te la ibas a comer- respondio tranquilo happy

-que? por que?- preguntanba natsu

-por que, le dije que somos vampiros-

-ah, era por eso- dijo natsu dando un suspiro-happy te eh dicho que no le puedes decir a todos que somos vampiros

-bueno, se me escapo- (-3-)/-aye!

-ok, ahora...-levantandose del asiento y dirigiendose a donde lucy- como la conveceremos de que no diga nada?

-aye- solo decia happy acercandose igual a donde lucy- realmente no se.

Varios minutos pasaron, hasta que lucy comenzo a recobrar la conciencia

-eh? donde estoy?- preguntaba medio aturdida, aun acostada en el suelo

-oye! despierta!- la llamo una voz cerca de ella

-eh? mama?- preguntaba al no poder indentificar bien quien le habia hablado hasta que reacciono, viendo quien era que tenia enfrente- A-HH T-U

-oye, no te vayas a desmayar- le dijo natsu mirandola

-y-yo lo siento mucho!- se disculpo lucy levantandose del suelo hasta quedar frente de natsu

-olvidalo- solo dijo natsu apoyando sus manos detras de su cabeza

-por cierto y happy?- pregunto lucy al no verlo en la cocina

-salio casi ahora mismo, dijo que iba a buscar a poluchka para que comprara mas pescado, creo pero olvidando eso ya happy te dijo lo que somos verdad?

-si- respondio lucy agachando la cabeza y pensando:

"_oh dios mio! va a matarme! soy muy joven para morir! T^T"_

_-_y?

-ya veo, entonces...-

-eh? yo voy...-lucy no pudo terminar de decir lo que decia ya que natsu la habia agarrado de la muneca y la habia acercado a el de golpee, pegando sus cuerpos al mismo tiempo que lucy se sorprendia

-muy bien, quiero que escuches bien- le dijo natsu cerca del oido de esta, susurrandole seriamente

-si- solo respondio lucy mientras sus mejillas se ponian rojas al sentirse tan cerca de natsu.

-bien, escucha no puedes decirle a nadie que yo y happy somos vampiros, porque si le dices a alguien podrias tener muchos problemas- termino de decir eso con una sonrisa arrogante.

-e-esta bien- respondio lucy.

-ok!- dijo este sonriendo infantilmente, haciendo que lucy lo mirara a la cara, levantando su rostro con la otra mano libre para que lucy viera el rostro de el, estando demasiado cerca

-s-si senor!- respondio esta quitandose de golpee, para luego mirar a otro lado con la cora roja como un tomate

"_p-pero que te pasa lucy! porque te sonrojas asi?! y ni siquiera los conoses? y para mejor es un vampiro?!" _pensaba lucy con el Corazon latiendole a millon

-pues yo ya me voy-dijo natsu, poniendo sus manos detras de la cabeza.

-ah! amo dragneel, su comida- lucy iba a continuar pero derepente natsu la interrupio

-comere mas tarde y dime natsu, no me gusta que me llamen por mi apellido entendido?- le dijo natsu

-si!- respondio esta mientras natsu salia de la cocina dejando a lucy sola en esta.

Lucy solo miraba la puerta de la cocina sin poder decir algo, olvidando su sonrojo se dirjio de Nuevo a terminar lo que hacia anteriormente.

Al otro dia:

-muy bien, ya todo esta listo!- se dijo lucy orgullosamente- con esto sera imposible que algun vampiro me muerda!

En la cocina esta lucy vistiendo su traje de sirviente, con un collar de ajos, una estaca en su bolsillo y una cruz dorada.

-lucy que haces?- le pregunto happy que estaba sentado en el mismo lugar que ayer

-pues eh preparado mi equipo completo- le respondio esta orgullosa con una pose triunfante

-cuanto te dije secreto, realmente entendiste?- (¬_¬) dijo natsu sentado al lado de happy

-si, y QUE HACEN AQUI?!(Ò.Ó) - pregunto furiosamente lucy al verlos en la cocina a ellos dos.

-yo vine a ver que hacias- respondio happy :3-aye!

-yo vine aqui porque estaba aburrido- respondio natsu simplemente

-ah, ok- dijo lucy rendida (-.-U)

-verdad, lucy para que hacias eso?- pregunto happy inocentemente

-simple lo hice para protegerme uno nunca sabe, quien de los dos podria terminar mordiendome-

-ah, por favor quien querria morder a una rarita como tu (¬_¬) - dijo natsu con toda la calma del mundo

-QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE?!- (Ò.Ó)#- pregunto furiosa lucy

-que eres raraaa- le respondio natsu simple

-IDIOTA!- le grito lucy saliendo lanzandole una tostadora a natsu, que este habia esquivado- no me importa que seas un vampiro o mi propio amo, no permito a nadie A NADIE! LLAMARME RARA!

En eso Segundo happy se puso detras de lucy al ver como esta le lanzaba miles de cosas a natsu (como sillas, platos, vasos, microondas, licuadoras, y hasta casi la mesa con todo o.o).

-jejeje- happy solo reia al ver la escena- esto es divertido, aye!

Cerca de la mansion se podia ver una limosina de color negro acercarse, a la casa, dentro de esta estaba un joven de cabello negro alto, vistiendo un traje de color negro, al lado de este estaba una joven de cabello Azul, vestida de sirvienta, solo que adiferencia de lucy que su falda era corta la de esta era larga casi hasta los pies.

-gray-sama ya casi llegamos- dijo la joven

-ya veo, si que nos volveremos a ver flamita- dijo este sonriendo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenas :3 hoy me senti motivada asi que aqui esta el capitulo de hoy ^^ y por cierto recuerdan que en el otro se ve una limosina en el auto tengo que decirles que esa parte es para aclarar, la limosina viene al otro dia despues de que lucy descubre que natsu (el amo) es un vampiro pero bueno no los interrumpo mas asi que continuen**

* * *

Capitulo: 5 "invitado"

En la mansion dragneel todo estaba en calma y silencio...

-IDIOTA!- (bueno no tanta...)

En la cocina de la mansion dragneel se podia ver un escena un tanto extrana

-pero que te pasa yo no hice nada!- reclamo un natsu furioso

-claro que si!- (Ò.Ó) le respondio una lucy muy furiosa casi hechando fuego por la boca, mientras happy veia recordando lo que habia pasado horas antes en la manana.

_En la habitacion de lucy, dentro del bano (N/A: un gran bano para una simple sirvienta 0.0)/ pero bueno es mi historia asi que sigamos :3) se podia ver a esta dandose un bano con el cabello recojido en una coleta alta._

_-ahh- dijo esta levantando sus manos en forma de estiramiento- que buen bano no plue?_

_Pregunto lucy sonriente mirando a plue que estaba plano y flotando en la banera llena de burbujas (N/A: no se como describer esta parte -.-), lucy lo cojio entre sus manos y comenzo a moverlo a cada lado_

_-jajaja- comenzo a reirse- cada vez que te mojas te pasa esto no?_

_Mientras lucy reia alguien habia tocado la puerta_

_-oye!- la llamo una vos desde la puerta_

_-si?- pregunto lucy_

_-cuanto tienes vas a estar hay?- pregunto la voz por la puerta_

_-eh?- lucy reacciono al escuchar la voz y saber de quien era penso: "eh, natsu..."- si! digame amo?_

_-te pregunte cuanto vas a tardar, Poluchka acaba de salir esta manana y necesito a alguien que se apure en prepararme el desayuno- le respondio este un poco enfandado_

_"oh! cierto se me olvido que poluchka, me dijo que yo debia preparer el desayuno que tonta de mi parte mejor sera que lo haga"- penso lucy _

_-ya voy, ya voy- contest esta para luego comenzar a levantarse de la banera, hasta que..._

_-oye! no escuchaste?!- pregunto un natsu un poco molesto abriendo de golpee la puerta._

_-eh?- lucy no pude reaccionar bien, los segundos pasaron hasta que- KYAAhhh! _

_Un grito se escucho por toda la casa hasta la salad donde estaba happy jugando cartas con un gato negro._

_-que Habra hecho natsu ahora?- se pregunto este, al momento que se escuchaban unos ruidos muy fuertes_

_-miua- solo deci el gato_

_-si, tienes razon mejor sera que no los molestemos- dijo happy dando un suspiro y mirando sus cartas- jaja, tengo una reina de corazones :3, aye!_

Regresando al presente estaba una lucy muy enojada sentada en un lado de la mesa y un natsu del otro lado (N/A: por cierto esta vez la vestimenta de natsu cambia a una franela negra, con un pantalon igual y unos tenis blancos, con su bufanda puesta, mientras que la de happy sigue siendo igual a la de la ultima vez) ,a lo que happy estaba en el centro.

-ya te dije que no fue mi culpa- dijo un natsu con un gran chichon en la frente por una cubeta que le lanzo lucy

-bueno, yo no fui la culpable de entrar al bano de una chica y mirarla desnuda!- respondio lucy

-ja, por favor si ni siquiera te vi- dijo natsu

-por supuesto que si- (Ò.Ó)

-aunque lo haya visto, por favor (¬_¬) aquien le interesa un cuerpo poco atrativo?- dijo natsu simplemente dando un suspiro

-p-pero que dijiste?! (Ò.Ó)#- pregunto lucy mas furiosa que antes

-lo que escuchaste- le respondio natsu (¬_¬)

-t-tu...-lucy estaba a punto de decir algo cuando el timbre sono repentimanete- ahh!

-parece que alguien llego- dijo happy despues de estar un buen tiempo callado, comiendo una galleta con forma de pescado

-mm, me pregunto quien sera?- se preguntaba lucy caminando en direccion a la puerta a ver quien era.

En la puerta de la gran mansion estaba enfrente una gran limosina, lucy habia abierto la puerta mirando la gran limosina y tambien a un hombre de cabello negro, deojos azul oscuro, y un cuerpo tonificado y musculoso, que parecia tener la misma edad que natsu vistiendo un traje color negro con una corbata de color morado.

Lucy estaba completamente impresionada al ver alguien asi frente de ella, cuando de pronto el hombre estaba frente de ella.

-disculpeme senorita, pero se encuentra natsu por aqui?- pregunto el hombre amablemente con una leve sonrisa

-e-eh?- lucy no podia decir nada hasta que una voz la trajo a la realidad

-que haces aqui cubo de hielo?- pregunto natsu no tan enfadado como antes

-ooh, pero miren es la flamita- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa- asi tratas a todos tus invitados?

-eso a ti que te importa- le respondio natsu

-bien, como siempre tan orgullo- dijo este

-que quieres aqui, gray?- pregunto natsu sin dejar de quitar su Mirada de enfado

-vine a hablarte de un tema que te interesara- dijo gray serio

-ok, vamos a mi despacho- dijo natsu para luego irse caminando por las escaleras- y por cierto oye tu?!

-e-eh?- lucy reacciono al entender que era a ella- no quiero a nadie que me moleste entendido?

-si- respondio esta simplemente sin dejar de ver como natsu y gray se iban al despacho

_-"quien podria ser el?" _pensaba lucy cerrando la puerta sin percartarse de que por accidente termino golpeando a alguien

-auch!- grito una voz femenina detras de la puerta, sorprendiendo a lucy- a juvia le duele

-eh?- lucy abrio la puerta rapidamente y vio a una joven de pelo largo no tanto color Azul con un leve ondulado en las puntas y sus ojos de color Azul oscuro, la joven que parecia tambien de la misma edad que lucy vistiendo un traje de maid ecepto que la falda era mas larga casi hasta las piernas, estaba ella sentada en el suelo por el golpee que se dio con la puerta

-oh no- lucy reaccion acercandose a ella rapidamente- te encuentras bien?!

-eh?, juvia no entiende- contesto la joven de nombre juvia

-ah- lucy suspire y levantandose le pasa su mano a juvia ayudando a levantarse

-bueno ya no importa, verdad soy lucy heartifilia y tu?- le pregunta lucy sonriente

-yo me llamo juvia, juvia loxar- respondio la chica

-ya veo, juvia eh, por cierto juvia que hacias, hay en la puerta?- le pregunta lucy curiosa

-bueno, es que juvia iba siguiendo a gray-sama- respondio juvia

-gray-sam...-lucy no entendia bien hasta que reacciona- oh, ya entiendo, bueno el acaba de irse con natsu, digo el amo

-el amo dragneel- juvia le mira- lucy-san usted es la sirvienta del senor dragneel?

-eh?- lucy comenzo a reir leve- algo asi (^^)

Juvia tambien comenzo a reir leve

-oye! lucy quiero pastel- dijo happy apareciendo de repente detras de ella

-esta bien- respondio lucy para luego mirar a juvia- juvia quieres un trozo de pastel

-oh, juvia estaria encantada- respondio esta sonriendo, para luego seguir a lucy a la cocina despues de que esta habia cerrado la puerta.

En el despacho de natsu estaba este sentado en su escritorio, con gray enfrente de el sentado en una gran silla de madera con bordes rojos.

-entonces, natsu ya escuchaste todo lo que te dije?- le pregunto gray serio a natsu.

-si ya lo se, pronto sera el baile de la luna- dijo natsu mirando hacia la ventana de cristal.

-si. asi que debes buscar pronto a algun acompanante sino el Viejo te buscara uno a ti- le dijo gray no tan serio- aunque dudo mucho que alguien quiera ir contigo

-calla!- le respondio natsu- yo ire con quien yo quiera, asi que dile al Viejo que no se ponga a buscarme conmapanero.

-esta bien, esta bien- dijo grai sonriendo- yo solo decia

-bien- natsu seguia mirando la ventana, mientras pensaba: "_asi que pronto sera el baile de la luna"_


	6. Chapter 6

**No puedo decir que pueda ser perdonada TT^TT)/ pero por favor intenten perdonar a esta pobre criaturita que no ha publicado nada de sus historias *escondida detras de una mesa* asi que no sean crueles y pueden leer TT^TT.**

* * *

Capitulo: 6 "Invitacion"

-el baile de la luna?- pregunto lucy para si casi en susurro extranada por lo que habia escuchado

-lucy-san no deberiamos estar aqui y si nos ven?- pregunto juvia en susurro.

-hay juvia, nadie nos escucha- le respondio lucy tratando de escuchar por la puerta del despacho de natsu

-p-pero...-trato de decir juvia pero fue interrupida

-vamos, ademas tu no querias saber que pasaba, no?- pregunto lucy

-si, pero no de esta forma- contesto juvia observando a lucy que estaba de pegar mas su cara a la puerta, dando un suspiro comenzo a recorder como llegaron a esa situacion.

_Despues de que lucy invitara a juvia, esta y lucy fueron a la cocina donde se sentaron una enfrente de la otra y comenzaron a hablar y contarse cosas._

_-ahh, asi que eres de rusia, juvia, debe ser incredible no?- le pregunto lucy emocionada- en mi caso yo soy de japon_

_-eres japones lucy-san?- le pregunto ahora juvia_

_-si, mis abuelos y mi papa son de japon pero mi madre es de inglaterra, asi que soy mitad japonesa y mitad inglesa- le respondio lucy (n.n)_

_-sorprendente- (^^)_

_-aque si? aque si?- (*W*)_

_-por cierto juvia, le dijiste a ese chico gray-sama si no me equivoco, cierto?- pregunto lucy curiosa_

_-s-si...- juvia respondio con las mejillas rojas_

_-espera no me digas que te gusta el?- pregunto lucy emocionada_

_-n-no es imposible!- respondio juvia mas roja que un tomate_

_-no digas que no- le dijo lucy con una sonrisa picara_

_-es imposible que una simple plebeya se el interes de alguien como el- dijo juvia algo deprimida_

_-oh, por favor eso no es cierto, estoy segura de que le interesas, asi que no te rindas en llamar su atencion- le dijo lucy (^^) animandola_

_-cierto!- (n.n)_

_-oye, lucy podrias darme mas pastel- _

_-happy no crees que ya has comido demasiados?- pregunto a lucy a happy que estaba sentado en el medio de las dos_

_-ahy no (-3-)- le respondio_

_-pero si llevas mas de cuatro platos- (o.O)_

_-si pero, no puedo evitarlo (X3)-_

_-no mas platos por ahora- le dijo natsu con una complete cara de seriedad_

_-p-pero...(TT3TT) yo queres mas pastel!-_

_-cuando digo no, es que no- le reprocho lucy_

_-lucy mala! (TT3TT), juvia dame pastel- ahora le pidio happy a juvia_

_-eh...yo no puedo decir que no a la orden de lucy-san- (^^U) respondio simplemente juvia_

_-naa...(TT^TT)- me voy para mi cuarto, lucy y juvia son malas...- dijo happy _

_-ahh- *dando un suspiro*- muy bien happy ahorita te doy mas pastel, vale?- pregunto lucy tratando de calmar a happy_

_-siii! (*3*), pastel!- reacciono alegre happy_

_-ahh,...estos ninos de ahora- dijo lucy suspirando_

_-lucy-san- (^^u), despues de unos Segundos juvia reacciono- por cierto lucy sabes del baile de la luna?_

_-baile de la luna?- pregunto extranda lucy sin comprender_

_-no, lo sabes?- juvia estaba sorprendida- todas las personas que son sirvientes de las casas mas importantes, las familia Dragneel, Fullbuster, Scarlet, Strauss, Dreyer, Redfox, Marvell, Fernadez entre otras, saben muy bien del baile de la luna_

_-pues...(e.e) no entendi nada de lo que dijiste, pero...-mirando a juvia- que es el baile de la luna?_

_-es un baile que se celebra cada dos a~os en noche de luna llena para celebrar al primer vampiro en su honor ya que fue el quien logro hacer que las casas mas importantes no estuvieran en Guerra- le contesto juvia- pero como es que no lo sabes si hasta el mas Nuevo de los sirvientes lo sabe_

_-mm...se podria decir que yo llegue hace como una semana (e.e)- respondio lucy_

_-pero tambien sabes que tu amo es un vampiro, cierto?- le pregunto juvia curiosa_

_-si, se podria decir que me entere de una forma no muy Buena ( )- respondio lucy_

_-si, pero el baile de la luna ultimamente a estado muy inestable- ahora hablo happy que llevaba tiempo callado_

_-por que?- pregunto ahora lucy_

_-se podria decir que no muchos vampiros le gusta la idea de paz- respondio happy seriamente algo que sorprendio a lucy por su actitud- aunque tambien ha habido muchos problemas con "ellos"..._

_-"ellos"?- pregunto lucy_

_-son cazadores, lucy-san- respondio juvia en esta ocasion_

_-cazadores?- ahora lucy estaba mas confundida que antes_

_-si, si, siempre interrupen en las reuniones de los vampiros y ahy rumores de que vendran a esta tambien- respondio happy ahora_

_-ya veo, les debe ser dificil?- pregunto lucy mirando a happy- o no? eso de los cazadores _

_-si, pero no tantos es facil eliminarlos pero nuestra preocupacion es que ellos descubran que tenemos como objetivos eliminarlos el dia que se celebrara el baile de la luna, ya que lo usaran como distraccion- respondio happy casi en susurro_

_-e-eliminarlos?- lucy no entendia bien lo que escuchaba- p-pero no importa como lo veas son solo humanos!_

_Lucy reacciono levantandose de su asiento algo desconsertada_

_-lucy nosotros no podemos hacer nada, ya todo fue dicho y nada mas se puede decir- le respondio happy_

_-p-pero..._

_-lucy-san...- juvia trataba de decir algo pero fue interrumpida_

_-no importa esto no esta bien!, nadie debe morir si tan solo se iniciaran las pases todo estaria bien o no?- le pregunto incistente lucy a happy_

_-si fuera tan facil, la Guerra con los cazadores llevaba mas de cuatros siglos- respondio happy-_

_-no lo entiendo- lucy termino cayendo rendida al suelo- nadie debe morir, nadie deberia morir...no otra vez..._

_En el rostro de lucy una lagrima cae lentamente_

_-lucy...- dijieron happy y juvia al mismo tiempo_

_-le preguntare al amo natsu por que?- reacciono lucy despues de limpiar su rostro_

_-eh, lucy (-3-) como deberas saber no es Buena idea interumpir a natsu cuando esta hablando- le dijo happy borrando su seriedad_

_-no, importa!- respondio lucy_

_-lucy-san, escuche a happy-sama, no es Buena idea- sugirio juvia_

_-esta bien- respondio lucy suspirando- pero..._

_-bueno, si deseas saber yo no se mucho de eso- dijo happy sin seriedad- pero si vas al baile y le preguntas al senor de todos los vampiros por que, entonces tal vez el te responda_

_-en serio?- pregunto algo alegre lucy_

_-si- respondio happy alegre_

_-bien, entonces, le pedire a natsu que me deje ir con el al baile- dijo lucy alegre_

_-lucy...(O.O)- juvia y happy se quedaron como estatuas_

_-es imposible, jamas una sivierta debe tratar de converser a su amo de tal peticion! lucy-san!- le dijo juvia preocupada_

_-pero el no se dara cuenta para que es asi que happy y juvia promentame por favor que no le diran nada a nadie?- pidio lucy agachando su cabeza_

_Despues de varios segundos happy y juvia se miraron entre si y luego la miraron y respondieron sonriente_

_-si_

_-que bueno!- lucy se acerco a happy y a juvia- los quiero, gracias! juvia prometo ayudarte en cualquier cosa que necesites y happy te dare pastel siempre que quieras!_

_-pastel! (*O*)- happy estaba muy alegre juvia solo reia levemente_

_-pero ahora debo perdirle a natsu que me deje ir con el asi que nos vemos!- lucy los dejo solos en la cocina y se fue corriendo para el despacho de natsu_

_-espera lucy-san!- juvia la siguio preocupada, a la vez que happy se quedaba solo en la cocina_

_-y mi pastel...- dijo happy_

_-miua...- se esucho un maullido por la puerta del almacen _

_-mmm, crees que deberia dejarla hacer lo que quiera?- pregunto happy al gato negro que tenia enfrente, este solo maullo- mm, espero que nada malo le pase a lucy y eso que comienza a agradarme_

Regresando a la realidad

-todavia no entiendo, que hacemos aqui?- se preguntaba otra vez juvia

-juvia, vinimos a preguntarle a natsu algo pero...- en ese mismo instante que lucy iba a continuar un ruido se escucho detras de la puerta

-que fue eso?- reacciono juvia

-no lo se, pero no me gusta como sono- dijo lucy preocupada

Detras de la puerta dentro del despacho de natsu estaba este con una copa de vidrio rota en sus manos y con una Mirada de solo odio

-tiene que ser una broma- dijo

-no, no lo es ya todo fue dicho tu seras el encargado de llevar acabo este deber- le respondio gray mirandolo con seriedad y algo de miedo por dentro

-ya veo, entonces ya fue decidida la fecha y donde sera?- dijo natsu sentandose bien en su asiento y respirando con calma

-si- le respondio gray- sera el 17 de octubre y no habran mas cambios

-ya entiendo, nada de esto me esta gustando- dijo natsu mirando por las grandes ventanas de su despacho.


End file.
